Samurai Jack: A New Adventure
by Gammer
Summary: Samurai Jack/Jackie Chan Adventures crossover. Jack is pulled into Jackie's world and meets the J-Team, but Aku is getting involed witch means trouble for Jack and his friends.


Samurai Jack: A New Adventure  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a mystical night as the samurai known as Jack walked through an empty cornfield. His straw coving his detailed features so that hardly anyone could recognize him. A strong cold wind hit his gi. As it swayed, the samurai saw dark clouds rolling in. He continued his peaceful walk towards the nearest town or cave. All of a sudden, a drop of rain hit his hat. He looked up and saw it accumulate. Ignoring the rain Jack continued his walk. Lighting flashed and Thunder boomed. He looked around and spotted a cave, feeling despite to get out of the rain, the soaked samurai entered the cave waiting for the rain to stop.  
  
***********San Francisco*************************  
  
Jade Chan hummed as she poured a vile of pink liquid into another vile of blue.  
  
"Jade what in the world are you doing?" her uncle Jackie Chan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just trying a spell Touru showed me," Jade answered simply. "Oh and what spell is that?" Jackie asked.  
  
"To make things disappear and reappear in other areas."  
  
"What does this have to do with your homework?" Jackie asked sternly.  
  
"I'm done my homework Jackie, and besides I was bored."  
  
"Bored or not you should not be playing with magic, especially unsupervised, I will get Touru to help you," Jackie said and went to get Touru. Jade scoffed.  
  
"Oh please Jackie I know what I'm doing," Jade said, and added red into the round vile. Then she poured it all into a bowl. A pink mist flew up and started trilling around in a circle. "Uh oh," Jade said stepped back.  
  
***********Cave********************************  
  
Jack continued to watch rain. He had started a small fire and he sat close to it, think about his quest and how many friends and enemies he had made. He kept the ancient sword close to him just incase. A strong wind then entered the cave. At first, the samurai thought it was just the wind blowing into the cave, he looked outside, but felt no wind coming from that end of the cave. Jack stood up and went deeper into the cave to check out this strange wind. The wind got stronger the deeper Jack went. He searched for the cause of this. Then his hat flew off his head. Without thinking, Jack chased after it, ignoring the strong wind. The rouge hat settled at a wall of the cave. Jack bent to pick it up, but as he did, he saw a pink portal. He was shocked.  
  
"Is this some kind of time machine?" he asked. He quickly put back on his hat, and bowed to the portal. "Oh humble time machine, please take me back to my own time, so I can erase all of what Aku has to this world." Then all of a sudden he felt the ground shaking. Rapid steps were coming his way. The samurai turned and saw Aku robots. (The ones he fought in the early episodes with the dogs.) He was about to draw his sword when he remembered the portal. He smirked.  
  
"My time in this Aku infested time is finally over." Then the robots charged full speed at the samurai. Jack quickly jumped in hoping that this would work. Jack spun, twirled, and flipped over 21 times in the portal. It was just like his last trip through time. The speed he was going at was too fast for his hat to stay on his head, and it flew off to towards the end, Jack followed it.  
  
*******************Uncle's**********************  
  
Jackie walked back in the doorway with Touru. Jackie and Touru gasped at the portal.  
  
"Jade what have you done?" Touru asked. Jade chuckled nervously.  
  
"Just a simple taking stuff from somewhere else spell."  
  
"Jade those kind of spells are dangerous anything could come out of that portal, a demon, or a dark warrior.."  
  
"A hat," Jade interrupted, and picked up a well-made straw hat. "See, I know what I'm doing," Jade smirked.  
  
"Then why hasn't the portal closed yet?" Touru asked. Then all of a sudden a man fell out of the portal, and the pink portal disappeared. He had black hair in a short ponytail, with a white traditional gi on, and a sword.  
  
"Who is he?" Touru asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we should be careful, especially you Jade," Jackie replied. The man slowly got up, and looked around.  
  
"What is this place," he mumbled. He saw a self with many books in, the man walked over to it, and started looking through a couple.  
  
"These are spell books," he exclaimed quietly. As he looked down, he saw three shadows. Not knowing what to expect the strange man drew his sword and spun around facing the three people. Jackie quickly stepped up and got in a fighting stance. Touru walked up beside Jackie and got ready to attack anytime, and Jade mimicked Jackie's stance.  
  
"Whoever who you are, please put away weapon and there will be no trouble," Jackie said sternly. Surprisingly the strange warrior listened and sheathed his sword.  
  
"I apologize I did not mean to fight," the man said and bowed.  
  
"Jackie this is no evil warrior, he looks a traditional samurai," Touru said, and relaxed.  
  
"Yeah Jackie, if he is a real samurai he could me help me with my history homework," Jade whispered to her uncle.  
  
"I apologize as well," Jackie said. "My name is Jackie Chan, this is Touru, and my niece Jade."  
  
"So what's your name Mr. Samurai," Jade said looking at his sword.  
  
"They call me Jack," the samurai said.  
  
"Hey Jackie you two have similar names, are you two related?" Jade asked.  
  
"Of course not Jade, he's probably from feudal times," Jackie said.  
  
"You could be his descendent then," Jade replied.  
  
"Uh excuse me," Jack said.  
  
"Yes?" Touru asked.  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"2003," Touru answered simply.  
  
"Then the portal only sent me back a little bit," Jack mumbled.  
  
"Why do you want to know the year?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Perhaps we should discuss this over some tea," Touru suggested. Jack's face lit up.  
  
"Jackie, Touru!" yelled an old voice.  
  
"Who is that?" Jack asked.  
  
"That's just Uncle," Jade said simply.  
  
"He would be interested in meeting you Jack," Touru said.  
  
"Touru where is tea!" the voice yelled again.  
  
"Coming sensei," Touru said.  
  
"Come on Jack, Uncle doesn't bite," Jade said and made Jack follow her.  
  
************Aku's palace*************************  
  
Inside a place filled with fire, and darkness a demon creped out of the shadows. He was mostly black, and had flaming eyebrows. He was an ancient shape-shifting demon, and Jack's sworn enemy, and ruler of Earth. His name, Aku.  
  
"So the samurai has found a way to escape this time and into a place where he thinks I have no power, unfortunately for him, Aku is everywhere!" he said and started laughing, then disappeared.  
  
AN: Not bad for my first cartoon fic eh? Anyway, what will be Uncle's reaction to Jack? And what is Aku planning? Let's just hope with his new friends Jackie can stop him. But is Aku really everywhere? The answer to these questions in the chapter of Samurai Jack: A New Adventure. 


End file.
